My little crazies
by Azul the blue
Summary: Rainbowdash tries cooking. Twilight tries to grow a garden. What other silly things are going on in Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I got bored, and I had the MLP theme stuck in my head.  
So, here's the horror of my attempt at childrens writing!

Twilight glanced at the carrot patch. "SO not good..." They were being eaten by bunnies, and what wasn't eaten was dead.

Fluttershy bounced up and scolded the bunnies. "No. We do not eat carrots that don't belong to us. Now tell Twilight Sparkle you are sorry, and let us go get some carrots that you can eat."

The bunnies squeked, then muttered something that may have been an apology.

* * *

Rainbow dash had just pulled her latest...'masterpiece' out of the oven. "Ah-ha! My macaroni casserole came out just like I expected it to!"

She glanced at Pinkie pie. "Want some?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Pinkie squealed.

"Okay, okay! Geez, keep your mane on!" She set the plate in front of Pinkie.

Pinkie took a bite, then said, "Um-yum!"

Rainbow dash shouted, "Yes, I made something that doesn't taste like rabbit droppings!"

When her back was turned, Pinkie pie dumped the casserole in the trash, and threw up.

* * *

Apple jack glanced up, then glanced at her list. "Why did I want to do this...?"

She had offered Princess Celestia to fix the leaky roof in the hallway.

What she didn't know was that she would have to BE on the roof.

Apple jack tried climbing up another step on her ladder, but lost balance and fell. "Ah-Oof!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Not much to say, but I'm sorry it took so lng to update. Gotta write the good ideas down, you know?  
Anyway, K'll say more AFTER this.

WITH LUNA!  
Luna kept pacing, muttering, "first time, no space!" Her sister, Celestia, watched her. "Luna, calm down. It's no big deal."  
"No big deal? TRY SAYING THAT WHEN _YOUR_ REPUTATION IS ON THE LINE!"  
Just then, the guests arrived. "Happy birthday, Luna!"  
Luna blinked. "But, it's not my birthday..."  
Twilight glanced at her paper. "Oh, sorry Luna! Guy's we're supposed to be at Cadance's."  
Pinkie pie hollered, "NO PARTY?"  
Rainbowdash muttered, "Here we go again..."  
WITH CADANCE!  
Cadence watched her husband slam his head against the wall.n"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER."  
Somepkny glanced at HER paper. "Oops, sorry Princess. Wrong event."  
Her friends groaned. "NO SLEEPOVER?"  
"SHUT UP, OKAY? IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER. PERIOD." Another pony shouted.  
Princess Jade Wing walked over and said, "Um, how about a littke fixy-roo?"  
"Meh, I'm too lazy." Cadance grunted. "and where's Twilight and the others?"  
WITH SPIKE!  
"No, Apple was ADULT ponies only. That means you can't go."  
"BUYT IT'S NOT FAIR!" Apple bloom whined.  
"I don't care. Life isn't fair."  
"MEANIE!" Apple bloom hit Spike over the head with a frying pan. She looked at her brother, and said, "PAWNED."

A/N2:I wrote this while i was really sleepy, so it may seem kinda stupid or bad. I NEED TO GE MORE SLEEP! . oh, and Princess Jade wing is my oc.


	3. Chapter 3

WITH A.J.!  
"For the last time, sugarcube, calm down! Sure, Twi's pretty mad at you because you hurt Spike, but no big deal! She'll get over it, and you should too!" A.j. said.

"Get over it?" Apple Bloom had a dangerous look on her face. "I'll get over it when you learn to deal with that new scar I'm about to give you."  
"Uh, Apple Bloom…? Hun…?" A.j. began , but never fnished.

WITH RARITY!

Rarity sighed. "I pick...truth."

Pinkie pie scrunched up her face. "Why are you such a dramatic, self sensitive, freaky diva?"

"_PINKIE!_" Rainbowdash shouted.

"Well, I never!" Rarity scoffed. "But since I must... I am this way because it is who I am!"

So it was Rarity's turn to ask. She looked at Flutteryshy. "Truth or dare?"

"Tr...truth..."

"Why are you so quiet, darling?"

"I...I don't like being loud..."

Flutteryshy looked at Rainbowdash and said quietly, "Interogation or humiliation?"

"What?"

"Interogation or humiliation?"

"Um...interogation?"

"Why are you being such a stick..in..in the mud...at time...?"

"Um, humiliation!"

"I dare you to awnser my question."

"I'm screwed."


End file.
